1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a solar cell and method of manufacturing the same; in particular, to a solar cell for suppressing potential induced degradation and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The reserves of fossil fuel are ever reducing and the resulting pollution is a serious concern. Thus the reusable and green energy has gained more attention recently. The recent research suggests that solar module in the field shows signs of power output degradation (FF, Voc, Jsc drop and worsening of shunt resistance) after being used under humid environment under a large voltage bias for a period of time. The phenomenon is commonly known as potential induced degradation (PID).
PID is generally classified into three modes: the impact of active area on the surface of the semiconductor materials, the power degradation and polarization of the semiconductor contact surface, and electrolysis corrosion and conductive ions migration. In most cases, PID occurs from the edge of the solar cell. Therefore, to suppress PID occurrence on the solar cell and the module thereof is the primary concern to a person in the field.